Christmas's Bet
by menchanted
Summary: The BAU team, meets to celebrate Christmas Eve, Emily and Derek have made a bet, do those who will win: the girls or boys?. Morgan/Prentiss, JJ/Hotch, Reid/Seaver, Garcia/Lynch, Rossi/Strauss. Co-written with Lexie4MP.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here I am again sharing with you this story, that even that as may be noted.. will have the theme of Christmas. This story was co-written with Lexie4MP, without her much of the story were not possible. We hope you like it, and happy reading.**

**We don't own nothing more than our ideas.**

* * *

_"When I tell you I love You, I do not say it out of habit or to make a conversation._  
_I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

It was a few days for Christmas Eve and the BAU team had a difficult case, as was usual, Garcia was responsible for distracting them with positive thoughts, now everyone was enjoying a little talk about Christmas gifts and the bad taste of men to choose an appropriate gift . Reid was sitting at his desk busy answering messages to Ashley Seaver with who had been dating a few months ago , JJ had entered into Hotch 's office after receiving a call from Jessica where she had reported that Molly had said her first word , Rossi had been prepared coffee and now he was reviewing some papers in his office , Garcia was sitting on the top of Prentiss`s desk and she was participating in chat with Prentiss and Morgan. He was sat in the chair behind his desk and the brunette was sitting in his lap while his arms were protectively hugging her waist. They were the only ones left in the Bullpen , after a long hard day of work and the least he deserved was hug his girlfriend.

"Hey, that's not true, we buy practical and necessary things, and you spend a lot of money on nonsense ". Derek Morgan came out as male protector, earning a cruel look of Emily. "What, I'm right"

"Practical and necessary?" He asked a little annoyed. "Last year you gave me a gift cart because you left everything for the last minute, is that how practical and necessary name?" She said giving him a look of "seriously?" her boyfriend .

" Are you trying to say I'm too simple for you, that I can not be original, or leave you speechless with a gift , that's what are you trying to say? " Derek replied, clearly hurt.

Garcia realized now how this talk was changing course and she had a slight feeling that a war of sexes was about to start. They saw Emily's lips began to curl up in a maliciously smile .

"Actually yes," the brunette let out .Garcia wished her friend would never let those words escape from her mouth.

Derek Morgan could not smile at the thought that just crossed your mind "Yeah?, Then I bet this Christmas I'll leave you speechless , you , you always give away things too expensive , like if you want to buy my love, but honey , don't worry you've always had my love" Garcia let out a small sound of sweetness.

"Oh, that was so sweet Em how can you resisted this for so long?" technological said with a small laugh of joy getting from Emily.

"So I challenge you to find me a gift of $ 50, and still leave me speechless. Would you accept?" Derek finished , watching his girlfriend 's face while she stared at him.

A few seconds passed while Emily bit her lip are clearly thinking until her lips curled into a smile.

"I´m in." Both looked at each other with mischievous eyes , and at that moment they knew what gift they would give to each other.  
The Younger profilers did not realize that they had been heard by Rossi and Erin in the final minutes, he noticing the small bet, deciding to step in and make it a little more fun , they walked toward them and decided to make an appearance.

"Since we're all here in DC for Christmas, thanks to my of course, I hope yours thanks " say Erin, and All veered eyes, it was no secret that Erin and Dave were related. "Why not have a Christmas dinner in my mansion?, All participate on the bet on the lovebirds over there... " say Dave with a mischievous smile, Derek and Emily said " And we see who is right. "

Garcia after hearing all this let out a small sound of emotion and answered for the entire team. "It's perfect! Can not be denied, so my loves begin to look for the perfect gift for your partners, this will be spectacular. "Everyone looked with a big smile and could not wait the day and know who was right, whether boys or girls, but more importantly, have a good time as the family they were.  
The office door opened Hotch and JJ and Hotch came out holding hands approaching other profilers. Garcia not wasted opportunity and ran to them and informing of the celebration at the mansion of Rossi, bet, gifts, making them aware of what had happened and giving them the final indications.

It was a cold winter morning; a reminder that Christmas is coming. Derek Morgan moved a little uncomfortable in bed , he had a little cold, and his hand went to pull the brunette with who had been sharing his bed last night, but he found nothing to hug. His eyes opened too fast, and the warm light coming through the window momentarily blinded him.

His feet swung over the edge of the bed and he went in search of the beautiful brunette. He found her in the living room, watching one of those cheesy movies, eating mini pretzels. She broke the gaze with the TV, as he moved closer to her. From the corner of her eye she saw how he land behind her and give her a chaste kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing up so early?" His hands slid down for her bare shoulders and then under the covers with which her was covered.

"I'm watching a movie, I could not sleep and you need to rest" She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her skin.

"Well, you want me to prepare breakfast?" His head sank it in the crook of her neck between the shoulder and jaw, stroking his nose and his lips against her skin.  
4

" Mmmm ... no, I will go with the Girls for Breakfast. JJ will bring Molly and Bradyek to see Santa Claus for the first time, and Penelope also brings Ramses with her." She felt bad for lying to him, but was her who had called JJ and Garcia to join to her to choose the Christmas gift for Derek because she was sure that she would win that bet. Though that was not a complete lie, the girls were so excited and had agreed choose together the gifts for their respective partners, they will bring their little ones to meet Santa Claus, it was more like an excuse to distract the kids, but it will work.

"That's sad, I'll see you for lunch?" he kissed her cheek.

"I dunno, probably to Dinner" she turned her face and captured his lips in a brief kiss.

"Even sadder, but okay I'll take a shower ... are you coming?" Derek stood with his back to her and raised his arms to a glorious dive. When she looked back, her eyes fell on his naked ass.

"Oh God" Emily screamed burying her face in her hands.

"What, are you okay?" She heard how he asks with concern in his voice.

"Why are you naked?" she said not daring to raise her red face.

"Huh, that's it? Come on princess you've seen me before so why are you surprised now?"

"I do not know, you could give a cold ..." She hug herself because she was concerned about Derek's health and to be honest with herself she did not know why.

"Emily ... "He walked over to her and wrapped his arms and gives her a tight hug. "Are you okay? You look a little nervous"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She hugged him and pressed her lips to his, fusing them into a passionate kiss.

"Oh my God, that was harder than I thought " Penelope complained when she entered to the Hotchner's house, they had to wait at least 1 hour for small children could sit on Santa's lap and be photographed. Penelope and JJ had gotten the perfect gift for their partners, but Emily could not find anything, all afternoon had looking the perfect gift, but this seemed to not exist, Penelope down Ramses on his own feet, despite that he is just 14 months, the boy had started walking quickly, JJ kept Molly in her arms, the little girl of 10 months was having fun playing with the blond hair of his mother, and the little Bradyel was enjoying his third nap of the day in the arms of her godmother Emily.

"I'm so tired, I think I'll sleep for the next three days" said JJ

"Sorry to take away your hopes dear Jay, but with two troublemaker like these, I do not think that's possible" Penelope said, referring to Molly and Bradyel.

"You're right, how you doing Em? Emily?" The blonde frowned at she seeing Emily reclining in an armchair with Bradyel in her arms and JJ give meaningful look with Penelope, they smiled in recognition, because they know Emily would be an extraordinary mother.

"Emily, Honey" Penelope came to it, and careful not to frighten moved her arm to wake her. "Honey, wake up and go home" Penelope insisted, Emily began to open her eyes slowly, until she got used to the dim light.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry ... I was very tired and I close my eyes for a second" She put the little Bradyel in Penelope's arms and walked to where she had left her purse "I think I should go" she went to the door and said "Derek must be waiting for me" She kissed Penelope and JJ cheeks, and kissed each children on the forehead and walked out the front door.

"She would be a great mother "Penelope praised with her eyes still on the door where their friend leave seconds before.

Derek sat on the living room watching television, his phone was between his shoulder and his ear while he was waiting for a response from the other side, two rings and he heard the cheerful voice of his mother.

"Hi Mom" his mouth with a big smile.

"Hey baby how are you?"

"All right mom, you know, missing you. Ummm Listen, I need some advice ... " he thought maybe call my mom was a bad idea, but I am so desperate.

"Ummm, that sounds really charming… you are a sweet talker as your father but, tell me baby what is tormenting that head of yours?"

"I need ideas to surprise Emily at Christmas and has to be a very good Idea mom because I want to do something but I don't know if she will like it"... "And don't ask me because I am not telling you" his fingers began to play with each other, a clear sign of nervousness.

"I do not know Derek, something that involve a book ... I think she once mentioned that she like to read a lot? that might be a good idea" but actually, Fran has no idea, she loves Emily like her own daughter but Derek is really picky when it comes to buying a gift for Emily, so Fran doesn't want to be the guilty because Derek chose the wrong gift... after a long pause she said "Why do not you two surprise me and finally give me a grandchildren?"

"Mom, do not start with that, and they will come with time," He heard the front door open, and he saw Emily that she appeared with a visibly tired eyes.

"Wait mom, Emily just arrived" he mentioned to his mom and with his hand tell Emily to come to sit next to him and she quickly obeyed.  
Emily sat next to Derek, and throw her shoes off her feet, to be comfortably and her head resting on the lap of her boyfriend.  
Fran said to her son "Oh, give her my regards, tell her I send kisses, and I want grandchildren" hidden within a chuckle in her voice.

"Mom , I told you no bother with that, you're a little annoying when you talk about this issue," he said shaking his head and turning to Emily and kiss her lips quickly, "Mom says hi "

" Mmm ... " she moaned to lose the touch of his lips, but still said" Tell her I am say hi too, and that we'll see very soon"

"Mom, Emily says .. "

"Yes, yes, I heard , I wait here for you two for the New Year eve, and I mean Derek , I want grandchildren, you two are not becoming any younger"

"See you Mom ... I love you , Thank you for supporting me" he said laughing.

"I love you too baby boy, talk to you later " And with that, the line went dead . Derek left his phone on the couch and took Emily into his arms holding and put her in his chest.

"How was the day with the girls?" he gives her kisses on her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

"Too tired ... it was really hard, I'm dying to sleep" she murmured against his neck.

"Oh ,seriously?" He put her in his arms and lifted her "I better take you to bed," said and walking toward their room.

"Yes, please" Her eyes were closed and she have her arms around his neck.

He put her on the bed and kissed her forehead, and he start to unbuttoned her blouse and slipped from her shoulders "Honey please tell me that you're not too tired at the moment, because I want you, I want to make love to you"... his mouth began to kiss her slowly down and kissed her belly now naked.

" Oh God , Derek ..." she murmured , opening her eyes, she would not lie to him, she want him now, and she gave him a mischievous smile... now she was not tired anymore.

"That's not a princess? " Derek said leaving a thread of kisses up on her torso.

"Right now I'm not tired ..." she smirked , and they began to show their love.

It was the night of Christmas Eve, all members of the team were there gathered in the Rossi's mansion with their family Rossi or their loved ones, to celebrate the Holiday in family as they are. All were in the room waiting for Dave and Erin finish preparing dinner, Emily was sitting in Derek's lap, who had an arm around her waist, everybody was enjoying the show of the little ones, Jack was looking with eyes of adoration to his little sister molly, who was sitting on the lap of her mother, while Henry and Bradyel both competed for the attention of their daddy Hotch, Emily was so lost watching JJ with her kids and Emily was happy because it was one of the best Christmas she'd ever had. Derek whenever he could steal a kiss from Emily and not caring if anyone was watching or not.

Emily began to sink into her thoughts, watching their friends and she start to remember how everything they have gone through to be where they are now, JJ and Hotch were first, who they were now more than Merry and enjoy their 4 children, Jack is the eldest son and he is Hotch's from a previous marriage, who after the death of Haley he was left to care for his father, The next child is Henry who had become a son for Aaron, After Will abandoned, the man JJ tried to forget Aaron because she was afraid to show her love and maybe he doesn't feel the same way, but she was so wrong, They finally decided to confront their feelings, and they became parents together again 10 months ago, when JJ gave birth to a beautiful twins, with the name of Molly and Bradyel.

Emily thought it was weird to see Hotch smile, however, when he is around to his family he  
Can not hide a prouder smile that his children trigger in him every day, knowing that their children will be good men in the future.. But the other hand is daddy's little girl, Molly, will always be his baby girl, and she probably never will hear her daddy say no to her... oh boy... He is definitely in trouble.

Slowly her gaze across the room, where Penelope and Kevin were, they are newlyweds and with a strange or rare ' passionate ' relationship as they usually define it to everybody, so 14 months ago they love brought some fruit, Penelope gave birth to a little boy with the name of Ramses, he is so handsome and gluttonous like his father, but he will have the personality of his mother. And now her friend is happy because she has the family that Penelope always dreams.

Next to them was the little genius, who after a long time, he took the courage to ask Ashley Seaver to go out with him as a date, she changed his life in a wonderful way because the boy always arrives to the BAU with a big smile on his face and two months ago they decided to live together in a place where neither of they had lived before, because they want to create together their own memories and they certainly deserve each other and it would be a big surprise if one day decide to bring babies geniuses into the world.

Erin' s laugh made her turn her attention to the kitchen, where she watch Dave and Erin working in perfect sync, they are a very good team and a clear example of that second chances are just around the corner … mmmmm although , it was the fourth time for Dave… so it better if doesn't ruin this time but she know he is not going to do it because Erin now is another person, she has changed over the time. She is not the bad which anymore who wanted separate the team and thank God for Dave because he made his move on time, without any doubt it was the right time because in that moment Derek and Emily decided disclose our relationship and who will knew but Erin was so compressive and happy for the news, contrary to what the rest of us had thought.

Now her full attention was entirely focused on Derek, everything that they had lived together in so many moments of joy, pain, happiness and especially Love that they had passed a long in their relationship, they are the Yin and Yang, she doesn't imagine her life without him, their life together was perfect, tonight is perfect with friends and Derek around her, make her feel happy and she was anxious with sweating hands, she really want to see the reaction in Derek's eyes after he opened her gift and knows if the surprise likes it as much as she.

Everyone gathered in the living room after a delicious dinner, each of the children fell into a deep sleep as the evening progressed. Rossi had insisted that everyone had to spend the night there, and had been assigned different rooms. They were very happy chatting and toasting with their drinks.  
Dave was the first to speak. " My dear children, time to start the long-awaited gift exchange, so someone should start" he did not need to say it twice , the first to jump into the center was Penelope, who enthusiastically pulled her husband out of his shirt.

"We start, oh God this is so exciting," she said squealing with joy and Kevin licked his lips and swallowed.

"I hope you like Plum Sauce, when I saw it , I thought this had to be for my love" he give to her a small heavy package.

" Oh God , oh God," she said while tearing the paper, showing a perfume with the name of "Forbidden Fruit " she read the name aloud and teach says "Love it ! " she jump to hug her husband and then she handed him his gift bag " Come on, open it " she encouraged him with a big smile on her face.

Kevin pulled out all the paper bag and finally , when he thought he would not find anything just more paper, he pulled a blue shirt that it have stamped on the front with a 'K' under the logo of Superman, and in the back of the shirt say, "The best man in the world". He was more than happy with his gift and after sharing a hug and a heated kiss, Dave decided to make an appearance.

" Now you two behave yourselves, now is the turn of ... let's see ..." he said looking at each of their colleagues "JJ and Hotch " they stood with their gifts in their hands, the first to break the ice was JJ who decided to steal a kiss from Aaron, making him blush.

"Honey, I know you suffer every day when you're away from our children , and I want to thank you for trying to make this world a safer place for them , and I really hope you like it my gift , it is with all my heart " when she finish to talk, she gave to him a gift box, and he quickly remove all paper and she was right a big smile settled on his face from ear to ear, Hotch showed everyone his new iBed personalized with pictures of all their little moments that they share in family. Hotch moved closer to JJ and taking her hand started his little speech "First of all, thank you for my gift, I love it and JJ you are the most amazing woman in the world, thanks for be the best mother to our children and I really hope you like the gift "  
He finished putting on her palm a slightly smaller box and after placing a kiss on her forehead, he left her to open his gift.

She was just speechless when she opened the gift, her eyes was filled with tears as she held her fingers on a small bracelet with 4 beautiful little heart shaped charms with the initials of their 4 children " J , H , B, M" and among them , one bigger representing them with the initial "J and H". She threw herself into his arms and kissed him again, then she walked over to her friends to show them the wonderful gift from her husband. JJ turned to Dave and Erin, telling them that it was their turn, and she wiped the tears from her face.

When Rossi and Erin stood, Dave decided to start, he came to Erin and with a wink he put in her arms a heavy box, and said " You make me very happy baby, and now it's my turn to make you happy" She let out a slight laugh to find a kit of bath salts and scented candles." Let's have much fun love " Now it was her turn to give her gift to Dave. "This is just for your own fun" and an evil smile appeared on her face and she handed him his gift. Dave took it with a flirty smile took the smaller and lighter packaging, in that moment, Emily was thinking please not let Erin gave Dave a box of condoms or something like that. The couple has proven to be too flirty  
" How do you get them? " Dave ask amazed with his gift, he discover to his surprise a box of Habanos, the best in the world made in Cuba and She approached to him and gave him a chaste kiss "I, love, I have my ways and means to get what I want." This left everyone with their mouths open, they all laughed about what happened. Erin said with a big smile "Reid and Ashley, it's your turn" leaving Emily and Derek to finish.

Spencer and Ashley stood up , being the youngests of the group, they were always  
The targets of jokes, especially from Derek who did not stay silent to long "Come on pretty boy" so he won a hit in the ribs from his girlfriend.

Ashley was the one who decided to start because through the months she had proved not to be at all shy, and with a sexy look, she gave to Spencer a bag a said "Merry Christmas" He was in shock when he opened the gift, inside the bag was a set of red lingerie from Victoria 's Secrets which contained attached a handwritten note "I am your gift, I love you , Ashley XOXO". Everyone laughed when Spencer start to blush, and Derek could not resist to joke again " Hell, the kid has pretty lucky" and Emily just squeezed his hand.

Now it was time for Spencer, but just then, everybody realized that the boy had nothing in his hands , Ashley with a disappointed face and approached to him and asked "Baby did you forget my gift? "

But before anything else happen, Spencer was quick to deny it, "Of course not, I have not forgotten, but before that , I want to tell you that, I never thought that someone would make me so happy, and well ... I love you, " He took her face and gave her a gentle kiss, then left the room, and moments later he re-entered with a little white kitten with a red bow tied around his neck and Ashley instantly fell in love with the sweet kitten, she took it in her hands to kissed and caress it.

" Thanks, thanks , I always wanted a pet as a child , I am very happy" That brought to her bittersweet moments , but quickly shelved. "This little buddy, will be our baby" she said hugging him close to her body.  
Before Spencer took again his seat, he approached to Derek and said to him " I hope you can top this 'pretty boy'.."  
"Oh, believe me, I will," he said too sure of himself, as he stood, Pulling Emily to accompany him.

Derek had in his hands a box of normal size, for a brief moment he just looked at Emily, he put on his face one of his big smiles and he knew that she always melts  
then he handed the gift to her and said "Merry Christmas Emily" She saw the package with a sarcastic smile she said "Let's see if you, Derek Morgan, you really amaze me" and she began to open his gift, to see the content, she was a little shocked but more disappointed ... she removed from the package a copy of the book ' Mother Night' by Kurt Vonnegut .

"Something bad princess, you do not like the book? " Derek said with a smile.

She replied with a bit of sadness evident in her voice, " No, nothing wrong , you know that thanks to Kurt Vonnegut was the beginning of our relationship .. it's just that I already have this book, you gave me a copy of the first edition a few years ago for my birthday, mmm had you forgotten already?" Everyone looked in confusion, Derek walked toward her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Of course I do not forget... eh Em ,maybe you want to open it? "  
He lifted her chin and pulling her toward him, to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on, open it" he encouraged and then he is positioned behind her, holding her by the waist.

She began to do what he said, and for her surprise the book was too special, the cover was like the book 'Mother Night', but inside she found pictures of them and she continue turning the pages, when she reach the half of the book she began to read " Here are pictures from when we started this trip, many years ago, when you came to the team, and became my partner in the field, and then you became my best friend, without realizing it, I fell in love with you but now you are everything for me and without you I can't breathe... Would you like to start a new journey with me?

Tears started running down her cheeks, and when she turned to see him, she froze when she see Derek kneeling in front of her, and a small, delicate ring between his fingers, that certainly made her leave the state of shock that she was and Derek decided it was the right time to start talking.

"Emily, you're the most perfect and wonderful woman who can be found on the world , you're stubborn , compassionate, warrior , and above all, you are not afraid to kick my ass, I was captivated from the first day I saw you, and every day I look into your eyes, it is like falling in love all over again, you have a great sense of humor, your kindness, and your beauty... and Princess this has nothing to do with our bet, because I have been trying to find the right time to do it and tonight is just seemed the right time ... so Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, Will you marry me?"

She had red cheeks and nose, her face soaked with tears and the heart of Derek stopped when he hear from her lips "Yes", the more anxious answer that he expected

"Yes Derek , of course, yes, I'll marry you ," she said taking him by the lapels of his shirt and stood, her arms went directly to his neck, and they approached their faces, then they were found in a tender and delicate kiss. And after the kiss, Derek took her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her fingers, then placed the ring on her finger and kissed the small ring, now shining in her hand. All the team approached to them with hugs, and congratulating the happy couple.  
" Speechless Princess? " She nodded, still unable to say a word. "So I guess I won this bet does not it? " Emily gave a small blow to his chest , and she shook her head.

"I think you broke one of the main rules of the bet, however, my surprise is still in play" she said showing her the gift. "Although well ... I guess this gift is not just for you, you'll have to share it ... and before you open it, I really hope you like it, because you can no return" She finally put the box in his hands and taking his face in her hands kissed his lips and said "You are the most wonderful and amazing boyfriend that might exist, thanks for so much love you have given to me, I hope you like it as much as me" She kissed him again in his lips, and stepped back and Derek began to unwrap his gift.

Derek began to uncover the box that was carefully wrapped in a beautiful gold paper, when he finish off he start to remove the red cloth that covered even more his surprise, and his eyes widened when he saw a gold thin frame material, but that was not what he left without breath, it was the image of a sonogram and with the words "Merry Christmas Daddy" and she was crying of happiness.

"Is it serious?" he said turning to see Emily, she just smiled and nodded, and at that moment, for the second time in the night, Derek Morgan knelt in front of Emily and kiss her belly "Hey baby, I'm your Daddy, and just barely know that you exist, I love you already and I can not wait to meet you"

After this last gesture, the entire team had put together 1 +1 = Emily was Pregnant. Emily could not stop crying and with a smile and tears in her eyes she said "I guess I won the bet" Derek stood up, and held her by the waist, clasping their foreheads together.

"You definitely did Princess" And in front of everybody, they share again loving kiss.

_"Family is not always blood. It is the people in your life who accept you for who you are._  
_The ones who would do anything to see you smile and LOVE YOU no matter what."_

* * *

**We hope that you find this story to your liking, comments and points of view are always well accepted, so let us know what you think. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
